tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Yamaha motorcycles
List of motorcycles manufactured by Yamaha Motor Company First bikes *YA-1 built August 1954, produced January 1955. The first bike manufactured by Yamaha; it had an air-cooled, 2 stroke, single cylinder 125 cc enginehttp://www.starmotorcycles.com/star/company/historyhome/home.aspx *YC-1 (1956) was the second bike manufactured by Yamaha; it was a 175 cc single cylinder two-stroke. *YD-1 (1957) Yamaha began production of its first 250 cc, two-stroke twin, the YD1. *MF-1 (1958) 50 cc, two-stroke, single cylinder, step through street bike *DT-1 (1968) The world's first true off-road motorcycle debuted in 1968 to create an entirely new genre we know today as trail bikes. The DT-1 made a huge impact on motorcycling because it was truly dirt worthy. Road bikes 2 stroke *CR5 *CS3 *CS5 *DS7 *TDR50 *TDR80 *DT-1 1968 *DT50LC *DT50M *DT50MX *DT50R *DT50X *DT80MX *DT80LC *DT80R *DT100MX *DT100R *DT125LC *DT125MX *DT125R *DT125X *DT175MX *DT200R *DT250MX *DT250R *DT350LC *DT350R *DT400B *FS1E – last UK unrestricted moped, and last moped required to have pedals (1977) *IT200 *L2GF *RX50 *RT180H *RZ350 *R5 *RZ500 *RD50 *RD60 *RD125 *RD200 *RD250 *RD350 *RD350LC *RD350 YPVS *RD350 F2 *RD400 *RD500LC * RS200 * R1-Z *RS *RS-100 *RX-Z *Rs 5-speed *RX 100 *RX DX *RX 115 *RX-S *RX-125 *RX-135 (also known as RX-K) *SDR 200 *TZR *TD2 *TDR 250 *TZR 250 *TZM 150 *TZ250 *TZ750 *YCS1 *YDS3 *YA-1 built August 1954, produced January 1955. The first bike manufactured by Yamaha; it had an air-cooled, 2 stroke, single cylinder 125 cc enginehttp://www.starmotorcycles.com/star/company/historyhome/home.aspx *YC-1 (1956) was the second bike manufactured by Yamaha; it was a 175 cc single cylinder two-stroke. *YD-1 (1957) Yamaha began production of its first 250 cc, two-stroke twin, the YD1. *YG1K (1965) single cylinder 80cc two-stroke *L2 *YL1 *YM1 *YR2 *YSR50 / YSR80 *Chappy 4 stroke ]] *Yamaha DragStar — see also Star Motorcycles for maintained list. **DragStar 125 **DragStar 250 XVS250 **DragStar 400 **DragStar 950 **DragStar 650 XVS650/XVS650A **DragStar 1100 XVS1100/XVS1100A *FJ600 1984–1985 US model — see XJ600 *FJ1100 *FJ1200 *FJR1300 *FZS 600 *FZ1 / FZ6 / FZ16/Fazer India *FZ150i *FZ250 *FZ400 *FZ750 *FZR400R *FZR400RR *FZR600R *FZR1000 *FZX700/750 Fazer *GTS1000 *Jog *Libero G5 *Morpho I *MT-01 *MT-03 *Scorpio Z *SRX *SRV250 *Yamaha SR1 *Yamaha SR250 *Yamaha SR500 *SS 125 *STX *SZ *SZR 660 *TDM 850 / 900 *TT 500 *TTR600 *TTR250 *TTR230 *TX500 / 600 / 750 ]] *Venture * XVZ1200 Venture Royale * XVZ1300 Venture Royale *Virago *VMax *XC125, XC180, and XC200 RIVA Scooter *Yamaha XJ650 Maxim *XJ 550R Seca *XJ 600 *XJ650RJ Seca – released in the U.S. in 1982, the XJ650RJ Seca is essentially the same as the XJ650 sold in Europe, but with emissions options that meet U.S. Environmental Protection Agency‎ guidelines * XJ650 Turbo XJ650 Seca Turbo 1982–85 (Yamaha's only turbo charged road bike) *XJ550 / XJ650 / XJ700 / XJ700X / XJ750 / XJ900 / XJ1100 Maxim * XJ750D *XJ750 Maxim *XJ6 *XJ 600N *XJ 600S Diversion / Seca II *XJ 900S Diversion *XJR400 *XJR1200 *XJR1300 *XS400 / XS400R Seca 400 / XS500 / XS650 / XS750 / XS850 / XS Eleven *XT200 / XT225 / XT250 / XT350 / XT600 *XT 660 *XT 125 R / 125 x *XTZ 660 / XTZ 750 *XV920R *XV 1600A Wildstar / Road Star *XZ 550 Vision / XZ 400 *YBR 125 *YBR 250 / YS 250 FAZER *YX600 Radian *YZF600R / YZF750R / YZF1000R *YZF1000R Thunderace *YZF-R125 / YZF-R6 / YZF-R7 / YZF-R1 / YZF-R15 Step-throughs, scooters, maxi-scooters (2 & 4 stroke) Some of these step-throughs and scooters are made for Southeast Asian markets, where they are known as underbones. *Lagenda series (Asia) *Yamaha LC50 (Asia) *Yamaha MJ50 (Asia) *Yamaha V90 (Asia) *Yamaha C3 50cc (U.S.) *Yamaha Lexam (Vietnam) *Yamaha Nouvo (Asia) *Yamaha Mio (Asia) *Yamaha Sirius (Asia) *Yamaha V-IXION (Asia) *Yamaha X-1 (Asia) *Yamaha X-1R (Thailand) *Yamaha Chappy (Asia) *Yamaha Aerox R 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Aerox TY race replica 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Beluga *Yamaha BJ 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha BW's NBA 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BW's 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BWs Naked 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BW's 12 inch 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BW's Next Generation 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Giggle 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha JogR 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha JogRR 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha JogRR MotoGP 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Jog Deluxe 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Jog ZR 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Jog Poche 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Neo's 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Neo's 4-Stroke 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Slider Naked 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Why 50 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Vino Classic 50 cc (U.S.) *Yamaha Zuma 50 cc (U.S.) *Yamaha Vox 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Vino 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Molte Vino 50 cc (Japan) *Yamaha U7E *Yamaha RX-Z 135 *Y125Z (Asia) *Vino 125 (U.S.) *Zuma 125 (U.S.) *Y135LC|Y135LC/Spark 135/Sniper (Asia) Maxi-scooters (4 stroke) Large scooters with more than 125 cc, and a large chassis and protection from the elements, are very popular in the E.U., Japan, and the US. *Yamaha Axis Grand 100 cc(Japan) *Yamaha CygnusX 125 cc (E.U./Japan) *Yamaha CygnusX SR 125 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Majesty 125 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Vity 125 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha X-City 125 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BLACK X-MAX 125 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha X-MAX 125 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha X-City 250 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha BLACK X-MAX 250 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha X-MAX 250 cc (E.U.) *Yamaha Maxam 250 cc (Japan) *Yamaha Morphous 250 (CP250VL) (U.S.) *Yamaha Majesty 125 cc *Yamaha Majesty 250 cc (Japan) *YP400 Majesty / ABS (E.U./U.S.) *Yamaha Grand Majesty 400 cc (Japan) *Yamaha TMAX / ABS (E.U./U.S.) *Yamaha BLACK TMAX / ABS (E.U.) Motorcycles (racing) *YZR-M1 *YZR500 *TZ250 *TZ125 * TD1 * TZ350 * TZ500 * TZ700 * TZ750 * OW48R * RD56 *RD48 *YZE750T *YZE850T Off-road bikes ]] Champion Stefan Merriman on a Yamaha]] Trail bike (road oriented) 2 stroke * TDR250 *CT175 *DT50 * Yamaha dt 80 *DT100 *DT125 *DT175 *DT200 *DT250 *DT360 *DT400 *L5 4 stroke *TW125 *TW200 *TW225 *WR250X *XT200 *XT125X *XTZ660 Tenere *XTZ750 Super Tenere *XT1200Z Super Tenere Trail bike (dirt oriented) 2 stroke *AT1 / AT2 / AT3 *CT1 / CT2 / CT3 *DT1 / DT2 / DT3 *JT1 / JT2 *RT1 / RT2 / RT3 *LT2 4 stroke *TTR92 *TTR90 *TTR110 *TTR125 *XT125R *XT225 *TTR225 *TTR230 *TT250 *TTR250 *WR250F *XT250 *TT350 *XT350 *XT400 *TT500 *XT500 *XT550 *TT600 *XT600 *XT600Z *XT660 Enduro 2 stroke *IT125 *IT175 *IT200 *IT250 *IT400 *IT425 *IT465 *IT490 4 stroke *WR250R *WR400F *WR426F *WR450F Trials *TY175 *TY250 *TY350 Motocross 2 stroke *PW50 *YZ50 *GT80 *PW80 *YZ80 *YZ85 *MX100 *RT100 *MX125 *YZ125 *MX175 *YZ175 *RT180 *MX250 *YZ250 *MX360 *YZ360 *MX400 *YZ400 *YZ465 *YZ490 *SC500 4 stroke *YZ250F *YZ400F *YZ426F *YZ450F Electric motorcycles and scooters *Yamaha Frog *Yamaha Mest *Yamaha Eccy *Yamaha Passol *Yamaha EC-02 *Yamaha Passol-L *Yamaha Pocke *Yamaha Seated Electric Scooter Concept/prototype motorcycles *Yamaha DEINONYCHUS *Yamaha FC-me *Yamaha Gen-Ryu *Yamaha HV-01 *Yamaha MAXAM 3000 *Morpho *Yamaha Morpho II *VOX *Yamaha XS-V1 Sakura *Yamaha XT250X See also *Yamaha Motor Company *Star Motorcycles References External links *Yamaha Motor Corporation, USA * Yamaha